


Затерявшийся

by Hegg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hegg/pseuds/Hegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он чувствует на себе взгляд желтых глаз, растеряно моргает, глядя в лицо тому самому Джексону Уиттмору из призрачного Бейкон Хилс. В ответ парень сдержано кивает и, отворачиваясь, идет к своему альфе - а альфе ли? - который негромко спрашивает об Айзеке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Затерявшийся

**Author's Note:**

> Понимаю, что нет обоснования. Каюсь.  
> Понимаю, что преслэшем только пахнет. Каюсь.  
> Понимаю, что внехарактерные герои. Каюсь.  
> Ведь я их так люблю.

Айзек сидит на террасе кафе, пристально наблюдая за единственным выходом из дома напротив. Оттуда в скором времени должна появиться пока единственная серьезная угроза жизни молодого оборотня – крупная афроамериканка, стреляющая исподлобья алыми глазами. А пока есть время выпить кружку горького до невозможности, обжигающего эспрессо одним глотком. Все так же сверля взглядом крохотную, еле заметную точку на потрепанной двери. В этом городе вообще все потрепанное. Очередное захолустье, сколько таких за последнюю пару-тройку лет уже повидал Айзек? Сотню, две? Может и больше, оборотень сбился со счета, когда переступил границу Мексики, в безумной горячке покидая насиженные места. Айзек хочет домой. До безумия. До ломоты в зажатых челюстях, до звука выворачивающихся костей, когда оборотень старается устроиться удобнее на жесткой чужой кровати. Может, поэтому он вернулся в Америку? Женщина появилась слишком быстро и, не оглядываясь, но глубоким рыком собирая за собой вереницу матерых оборотней, зашагала прочь, даже не взглянув в сторону чужака, который одновременно боялся и вожделел ее. Нет, эта альфа не интересовала его как женщина, просто Айзек не мог быть один, ему как воздух необходима была компания, а лучше стая, под предводительством сильного оборотня. То, что у него было в Бейкон Хилс и в то же время не было. Пришло время уйти теперь и из этого города. Лейхи кидает на столешницу несколько монет и, натягивая на голову капюшон, спешит в дешевый мотель неподалеку, чтобы забрать вещи.

***

Он чувствует на себе взгляд желтых глаз, растеряно моргает, глядя в лицо тому самому Джексону Уиттмору из призрачного Бейкон Хилс. В ответ парень сдержано кивает и, отворачиваясь, идет к своему альфе - а альфе ли? - который негромко спрашивает об Айзеке. Джексон качает головой и уходит прочь, уводя за собой пару других оборотней, один из которых, глядя прямо в глаза чужаку, облизывается и показывает зубы. Айзек решает остаться в городе. Даже после того, как через пару дней получает лаконичное сообщение от Джексона в социальной сети, с простым содержанием: «уходи».

 

Лейхи сбивчиво дышит, прижавшись спиной к стволу дерева, хрипло смеется, разжимая руку, по которой струится кровь, пропитавшая рукав рубашки. Вдалеке раздается угрожающий рев оборотней, предупреждающий о последствиях еще одного появления на чужой территории. Айзек сцепляет зубы, сосредотачиваясь на регенерации и, прихрамывая, идет к городу, старательно обходя вытоптанную и пропитанную горьким запахом стаи тропу. Ему доставляет неправильное удовольствие каждый раз напарываться на недоброжелательных оборотней стаи Джексона, который старательно избегает Айзека, но в то же время слишком часто, чтобы это было случайностью, отвлекает внимание своих на самого себя или уводит стаю от омеги. Лейхи бесится, когда его преследует бывший канима, даже не напрягавшийся для удержания одной дистанции. Уиттмор методично выгоняет Айзека прочь из города и заговаривает с ним только тогда, когда между ними оказывается река.  
\- Что тебе не понятно? Тебе здесь не место, - Джексон скалится, и его лицо принимает угрожающий вид. Айзек пожимает плечами и пинает трухлявую ветки, лежащую под ногами.  
\- Ты никогда не приживешься в этой стае. Они тебя не примут. Они убийцы, а ты – нет.  
\- А ты? – Джексон чуть подается вперед, словно хочет прыгнуть на тот берег к высокомерно держащемуся Айзеку. А вместо этого сжимает кулаки, закрывает глаза, и - Лейхи готов поклясться – считает до десяти.  
\- На моем счету гораздо больше смертей, чем на твоем. Если они, конечно, есть, - ровно отвечает Уиттмор.  
Айзек ухмыляется и, развернувшись, оборачивается и бежит прочь. Теперь он точно знает, что не оставит Джексона здесь одного.

 

\- Ты что, тупой? – срываясь на крик, задает вполне резонный вопрос распластавшемуся на полу заброшенного склада и плюющемуся кровью Лейхи Джексон. Айзек не может ответить, и с трудом переворачивается на бок, чтобы черная густая кровь быстрее вытекала изо рта.  
\- До тебя дойдет, что надо уходить, когда они будут растаскивать куски твоего разорванного тела по своим квартирам, оставляя их в качестве трофея? – слова сочились ядом.  
\- Но ты ведь не такой, - хрипя и пуская кровавые пузыри, цепляясь за опущенную руку Джексона, сказал Айзек, сосредоточенно пытаясь подняться. – Ты не плохой. Ты не злой. Ты просто Джексон. Не убийца, а мой сосед.  
Уиттмор отнимает руку и рывком ставит Лейхи на ноги.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - оборотни качают друг другу головой, каждый не соглашаясь со своим, - уходи. Просто уходи из города.  
Джексон оставляет Айзека одного. У него и так могут быть проблемы из-за того, что он задержался. Лейхи долго не может прийти в себя, но все еще не намерен отступать. Он упертый. Он сможет.

 

Деревянная дверь с протяжным стоном вылетает с петель. В проеме стоит взъерошенный Джексон, на плече которого висит небольшая спортивная сумка. Он грубо расталкивает никак не просыпающегося после обезболивающего Айзека и велит тому одеваться, а сам поспешно скидывает вещи оборотня в раскрытую сумку, стоящую у кровати. Лейхи сквозь волны не отступающей боли и легкого дурмана таблеток слышит очень далекий вой, полный ненависти и озлобленности и на секунду столбенеет, осознавая, что сегодня может стать последним днем. Когда Уиттмор заканчивает с вещами, Айзек негнущимися пальцами застегивает пуговицу на джинсах и тянется за толстовкой. Джексон подгоняет его, чуть покрикивая и помогая натянуть кофту. Его пальцы, касающиеся израненного и еще не полностью восстановившегося тела, кажутся слишком горячими, и Лейхи отшатывается. Глаза оборотней пересекаются, и Айзек видит в глубине затаившийся страх, от которого серые глаза постепенно темнеют.  
Когда парни оказываются в машине, Уиттмор включает печку, косо смотря на посиневшие губы Лейхи. Тот благодарно кивает и откидывается на спинку сиденья, напряженно вслушиваясь в окружающую их тишину предрассветного времени. Стая двигается молча, и это знают оба оборотня. Джексон не медлит и выжимает педаль газа почти до упора, проскакивая на красный свет на пустых улицах. И только когда они покидают город, Айзек спрашивает:  
\- Почему?  
Джексон молча смотрит на дорогу, время от времени глядя в зеркало заднего вида. Айзек начинает ерзать на сидении, ему безумно хочется пить и спать, но больше услышать ответ на свой вопрос.  
\- Я не знаю, - играя желваками, в конечном итоге выдает Уиттмор, когда его пассажир в очередной раз тяжело вздыхает.  
\- А у тебя есть попить? – еле ворочая языком и вздрагивая, от пронзившего тела отголоска боли, интересуется Айзек и получает полулитровую бутылку воды, выпавшую ему на ноги из открытого бордочка. Лейхи неразборчиво бормочет слова благодарности и закрывает глаза, моментально проваливаясь в спасительный сон.

***

Когда машина первым колесом пересекает границу штата, Джексон облегченно вздыхает, уже будучи полностью уверенным в отсутствии опасности. Он устал, ведь за последние двадцать восемь часов ему так и не удалось поспать, в то время как Айзек только изредка выходил из транса, чтобы вновь задать успевший порядком надоесть вопрос «почему». Впереди маячит здание мотеля, к которому Уиттмор сворачивает и, благополучно получив ключи от номера, стоит у машины и решает, что же делать с Айзеком. Синий цвет сошел с кожи, но лицо остается слишком бледным, сердце бьется ненормально медленно, а воздух выходит из чуть приоткрытого рта с еле слышной смесью свиста и хрипа. Быстро оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись в отсутствии ненужных зрителей, Джексон с легкостью берет свой незадачливый привет из прошлого на руки и, захлопнув ногой дверь машины, беспрепятственно доносит до кровати номера. Уже внутри парень колеблется, можно ли оставлять Айзека в таком состоянии одного, но все же решается и уходит, захлопывая за собой дверь.

Когда Лейхи в очередной раз вырывается из тяжелых лап мучительно долгого сна, он пугается – комната совсем не похожа на салон машины, а кровать и близко не напоминает автомобильное сидение. Тихо работает телевизор, включенный на новостном канале. Айзек с трудом садится и фокусирует взгляд на методично пережевывающем бургер Джексоне. Тот, не глядя, кидает в Лейхи готовым набором, который еще вкусно пахнет теплой пищей. Они едят, не проронив ни слова, глядя на ведущих новостей.  
Когда с ужином покончено, Джексон отдает Айзеку приготовленную футболку и помогает снять толстовку, чтобы парень мог переодеться. Тот, чуть подрагивая, натягивает футболку и откидывается на кровать, укутываясь в одеяло, и закрывает глаза. Уиттмор все так же молча собирает мусор, ставит на тумбу у края кровати новую литровую бутылку с водой и, раздевшись, ложится рядом с Лейхи, но спиной к нему. Еще не успев уснуть, Джексон переворачивается на другой бок, и к нему моментально подкатывается Айзек, подтягивает колени к груди и лбом утыкается в грудь. Парень вздрагивает и неловко пытается отстраниться, но Лейхи настойчиво подтягивается к нему, неосознанно ища защиты и утешения от съедающей его все никак не унимающейся боли. Тогда Джексон аккуратно кладет руку ему на спину и, прикрыв глаза, забирает частичку боли, слишком поздно вспоминая о такой возможности, и засыпает.

Айзек потягивается, вдыхая полной грудью приятный запах, который тонкой нитью вел его по всему сну. Над ухом раздается тихая просьба дать поспать еще, и парень, открыв глаза, удивленно смотрит на спящего рядом Джексона, на руке которого он лежит. Айзек чуть отодвигается, но второй рукой Уиттмор притягивает его ближе к себе, заставляя улыбнуться. Кажется, Лейхи начинает понимать, что у него есть надежда все же обрести дом. Теперь, если все будет хорошо – а именно так и будет -, молодой оборотень не будет затерявшимся в своем одиночестве. Он обретет спокойствие и, возможно, что-то большее.


End file.
